powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Generation
The power to generate various elements. Sub-power of Elemental Manipulation and Elemental Energy Manipulation. Variation of Inorganic Generation and Matter Creation. Also Called * Elemental Creation/Emission/Generation * Elemental Energy Generation * Elementumgenesis Capabilities The user can create/generate various elements, such as electricity, fire, lava, earth, water, air, etc. Applications *Elemental Aura *Elemental Blast Variations * Acid Generation * Air Generation ** Cold Air Generation ** Hot Air Generation ** Neon Generation ** Oxygen Generation ** Smoke Generation ** Wind Generation * Ash Generation * Classical Element Creation * Death Element Generation * Earth Generation ** Clay Generation ** Coal Generation ** Concrete Generation ** Crystal Generation *** Gemstone Generation **** Diamond Generation ** Dust Generation *** Lunar Dust Generation ** Glass Generation ** Lava Generation ** Metal Generation *** Bronze Generation *** Gold Generation *** Iron Generation *** Mercury Generation *** Silver Generation ** Mud Generation ** Sand Generation * Electricity Generation * Electromagnetism Generation * Elemental Energy Generation * Energy Generation * Esoteric Element Generation * Fire Generation ** Heat Generation ** Lava Generation * Life Element Generation * Light Generation * Light-Shadow Generation * Magnetism Generation * Plasma Generation * Powder Generation * Shadow Generation * Sound Wave Generation * Twilight Generation * Vacuum Generation * Water Generation ** Cloud Generation ** Ice Generation *** Snow Generation ** Rain Generation * Weather Generation Associations * Creation * Elemental Energy Manipulation * Elemental Manipulation * Inorganic Generation * Matter Creation * Psychic Element Generation * Quintessence Force * Nature Manipulation Limitations * Cannot control the generated element. * May be limited to specific elements. Known Users Known Objects * Bashōsen (Naruto) * Logia Devil Fruits (One Piece) * Clima-Tacts (One Piece) Gallery Ultimate Kevin Plant Manipulation.gif|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Swampfire's cholorokinesis... Ultimate Kevin Fire Attacks.gif|... Alan Albright and Heatblast' pyrokinesis... Ultimate Kevin Water Attacks.gif|... Water Hazard and Ultimate Aggregor's hydrokinesis... Ultimate Kevin Tornado Attacks.gif|... Terraspin and Ultimate Aggregor's aerokinesis... Ultimate Kevin Electrokinesis.gif|... Brainstorm, AmpFibian/Ra'ad, Dr. Viktor and Ultimate Aggregor's electrokinetic powers... Ultimate Kevin Ice Breath.gif|...Big Chill's ice breath... Ultimate Kevin Magnetism Manipulation.png|... and Lodestar's magnetism... File:Omniverse_Kevin_(Ben_10_Omniverse)_gravikinesis.png|Omniverse Kevin (Ben 10: Omniverse) possesses Gravattack's gravikinesis. Omniverse Kevin's (Ben 10- Omniverse) eletrokinesis.jpeg|Omniverse Kevin (Ben 10: Omniverse) possesses Feedback and Shocksquatch's electrokinesis. Ultimate Aggregor.png|Ultimate Aggregor (Ultimate Alien). Kevin 11,000's (Ben 10) electrokinesis.jpeg|Kevin 11,000 (Ben 10) possesses electrokinesis. Kevin's Pyrokinesis2.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Heatblast's pyrokinesis. 4x06-EnchatressAerokinesis2.gif|The Evil Enchantress (Charmed) has the power to conjure all the elements, although she has only displayed control over wind and electricity. File:Marvel_meggan_01.jpg|Meggan (Marvel Comics) Natures.jpg|Shinobi (Naruto) can shape their chakra into five basic types of nature transformations, Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, and Lighting. Some may combine two or more of these elements to form a new and more powerful nature transformation. Logia Devil Fruit Eaters.gif|Logia-type Devil Fruits (One Piece) allow a person to create, control, and transform their bodies into an element of nature, depending on which element the fruit gives. Nami, the Weather Queen.gif|Nami (One Piece) wielding her Clima-Tact, a powerful weather generating staff. Elements TSC.png|Witches (The Secret Circle) with their respective elements. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Generation Category:Creation Category:Science Powers Category:Nature Powers Category:Rare power Category:Umbrella Powers